The reactions of various activated allyl halides with amines are being studied from a mechanistic standpoint to learn to better manage these useful reactions which yield allylamines which in turn are converted to azetidines. New functionalized benz(c)acridines including arene derivatives are being sysnthesized to be supplied to others interested in studying the biological behavior of the series including carcinogenic and carcinstatic action. In the azetidine and related pyrrolidine series new functionalized types are being synthesized for biological study by others and for study with strong bases by us.